1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an audio output apparatus for outputting audio data, and an audio processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, earphones that are placed in user's ears and output audio are tend to be used in various situations as the earphones becoming widely used.
The earphones that are in place in the ears are displaced under various situations. For example, the earphones are intentionally removed by the user, or the earphones are accidentally displaced when, for example, the earphone cable is caught by obstacles. Hence, it is preferred to control audio data in accordance with various situations.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-10798 discloses a conventional technology for controlling output of audio information in accordance with whether the earphones are in place or not. With this, it is prevented that the user fails to listen to the audio information.
However, the conventional technology controls the output of audio information by only determining whether the earphones are in place or not, and it does not take into account situations under which the earphones are placed.